


a brew-tiful day

by pandoraz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, In-Jokes, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoraz/pseuds/pandoraz
Summary: every few days for most people in some city, coffee is brewed and poured into a cup in some cafe in the midst of rain. what are some of these people's lives like in this city?(includes original characters from a danganronpa roleplay.)





	1. one - rainy monday

The first baristas to come to work on a rainy Monday are Yuta and Minnie. Yuta wakes up from slumber—twenty-nine minutes before his morning alarm could ring promptly—to the sound of placid raindrops tapping at his curtained window. He chuckled, whispering, "That's pretty early." After taking a brisk shower, combing his hair, and putting on his barista uniform, he grabs his umbrella; closing the door, he swiftly runs to the elevator, pressing the button to lead it to the highest floor of the apartment.

The elevator doors open to him, but before Yuta could step inside, he hears a cheery voice—a girl's—behind him. "Hey, Yuta!" it called, causing him to spin around. "Ready for work?"

"Ah, Minnie, you're pretty early, too," he replies. He waved a hand at her and gestured to the elevator for her to come in, jesting, "Ladies first."

He earned a giggle from her. "You think you're real funny, Yuta," she chortled, pressing the button to bring them down to the lobby. "But the real comedian is Mister Florence; you know, the manager of the coffeeshop?"

"Pff. His jokes are way older than time." And with that, Yuta was poked by Minnie's pastel pink umbrella.

 

The elevator dings, opening its doors for the two of them; they were now at the lobby of the apartment. Minnie waltzed around, waving a hand at Miss Akane, who was behind the reception desk. "We're off to Bearbucks!" she cheered, pointing two fingers toward herself and Yuta. "The cafe just around the corner!"

"Have a nice time, you two," Miss Akane smiled, waving back. "I'll be seeing you soon."

"See ya," Yuta said, opening his umbrella as soon as he walked past the door.

 

The puddles on the sidewalk—courtesy of the rain—thankfully weren't very deep. Yuta's shoes were mere black sneakers, since Mister Florence didn't care much for shoes, so long as the workers were comfortable with it, after all. Minnie wore black loafers, but hers didn't get too wet, either. The walk was silent and brief, save for the small sneeze that Minnie made just before they crossed the road for the last time until they finally reached their destination.

" _Bearbucks!_ " Minnie exclaimed, giggling as she opened the door. "Come in, Yuta! Gentlemen first."

"Well, you're not really funny, either," Yuta chuckled, sauntering into the warm coffee shop.


	2. two - moving in

The clouds showered the city with raindrops as on the second floor of Yuta's apartment, the last piece of furniture, which was a plain beige sofa, was settled on the floor in a new apartment room. Lisette tiredly walks to the sofa and throws herself in it, feeling tuckered out from helping to move furniture left and right. "I'm hungry..." she sighs, closing her eyes and tilting her head up to the ceiling. Suddenly, she gets an idea, bringing her turquoise eyes back down to another girl, whose eyes were occupied with a few other boxes that were still filled—or at least halfway—with other things. "Zoey, did you hear about that... that cafe that opened up last year?"

 

Zoey, upon hearing her name, perks up and turns from the boxes of delicate souvenirs—clothes, novels, scarves, and other fripperies; all from _Italy_ —to Lisette. "Yeah, I did," she answered, taking a seat next to her. "It's the one around the corner, right?"

Lisette hummed. "Mhm... hey, do you think we could maybe—"

Then, as if she knew what Lisette was thinking, Zoey interjected with a simple, "Sure, why not?"

"We—we can?"

"Mhm," Zoey hummed, patting her lightly on the head. "You want a vanilla latte, correct?"

 

Sadly, Lisette had forgotten her umbrella in the apartment, but—wrow!—Zoey comes to the rescue with her own, opening the door of the apartment lobby to the outside for her. "Don't worry, Lillie," she says, calling Lisette by her short name, "We can just use this."

"T-thanks," Lisette stuttered, nodding as she slowly stepped down the stairs. Soon enough, the cafe was just up ahead, and before long, they entered the doors with the small ring of a bell. The scent of freshly made coffee wafted around them pleasantly; it was just the right aroma for a place as beautiful as this. It was no wonder they both enjoyed going to cafes during their years in high school.

They just happened to be the first customers to come. "So," Lisette began, "what're you getting?"


	3. three - friend outing

Fortunately, for a girl named Suno, Finch had invited her to come hang out with him and another girl—Vinca. She read the text message Finch had sent her two days ago over and over again while holding a mediocre, life-sized plushie of Elsa, which she'd received from a generous Keishi who wanted to try his hand at sewing plushies millions of Christmases ago, close to her chest.

 _Hey, Suno,_ the message read.  _Vinca and I are going to meet up at that Bearbucks place next Monday—the one a few blocks away from our apartment. Feel free to join us if you want._

She felt excited to come with them; why wouldn't she be? It was a group outing! With  _Finch E. Collins!_ In a  _coffee shop!_ One of her  _favorite places to go to!_

"This is going to be great!" she cheered excitedly. Putting away her phone and turning off the lights by clapping twice, it was off to bed she went. (The clapper light is a pretty nice product to have in an apartment, right?)

 

The alarm on her phone then rings, emitting the sound of finches chirping. (Thanks, internet, for providing us with custom alarms.) Suno didn't wake up to the warm welcoming of sunshine like she thought she would—it was still rainy. The city was almost always getting rain every week, anyway. "Good morning," she sighs to no one else but herself, stretching her arms and yawning. "Time to start the day."

Hung up by a clothing hanger on one of the doorknobs of Suno's closet was her outfit: a white halter top with a capitalized "snowy" printed in the middle, coupled with a black knit cardigan, pale blue jeans, and beige laced boots. She marveled at it, smiling as she recalled Kimiyo's words when she phoned her up last night for help on picking her outfit on this blessed day. They may not have talked much, but she knew from others that she was the girl to talk to in case of a fashion emergency.

_"Don't worry," Kimiyo assured a nervous Suno on the other line of the phone call. "I'm sure Finch and Vinca will love your outfit."_

"Yeah, Kimiyo," Suno says softly. "I'm sure, too..."


	4. four - the mom friend

In situations for which you may be in dire need of advice, perhaps you would come up to Kimiyo Teranaga and ask her for said advice.

The answers she gives— whether it be from the other end of the line or in person—are lucid and quite illustrative, creating an idea that sparks within the mind of those she guides. In the crimson brick four-story apartment built near a park, not two blocks away from the coffee shop, Kimiyo works quite well as its landlord, making sure that her tenants pay their bills on time—and offer a safe environment to their fellow neighbors.

She's a regular customer of Bearbucks, recognizing the manager as her old psychology professor from college on her second visit. You can tell her presence in the cafe if the air carries the strong scent of vanilla. Today, she's going there again.

For a meeting.

 

Kimiyo read the email again on her laptop before going to bed.

_Hello, Ms. Teranaga, this is Hachirou Ishikawa. I apologize for being unable to pay the rent last week, but I would also like to discuss my financial struggles over a cup of coffee at Bearbucks on Monday, 7:30 AM, if that works for you. And thank you for taking your time to read this. Best regards._

She giggled lightly at how formal Hachi sounds in this email. Normally, he would just text her a message bombarded with emojis and slang, like "lol, sorry i forgot to pay the rent, xdd". But she found it nice that he actually took the time to type up a short  _but_ proper message to her. "At least he's learning something," she said, looking up at the ceiling, and before long, she falls asleep.

 

The cafe is relatively empty, save for two girls in the corner giggling about comedic stories, once she arrives, and to the left of the door is a holder for umbrellas. After placing hers in with four others, she quickly waves to a joyful Minnie, who promptly welcomes her back to Bearbucks. "Hi, Minnie," she replies, holding up a peace sign with her fingers. "I'm meeting up with Hachi; we're going to discuss the plan to get his rent paid on time. Poor guy is a solid week late from the deadline."

"Ha," Yuta calls from behind the counter, chuckling. "That really sucks, Kim. You can't always trust that guy with money."

"Yutaaaa, don't say that," Minnie warned him in response, eyeing him with chestnut eyes. "Maybe he had a good reason why he was... a  _week..._ late."

"Well, I won't know until he tells me precisely what is happening," Kimiyo sighed, glancing at the window before walking to the counter. "In the meantime, Yuta, I'll have a black coffee, please."


	5. five - the dumbass

Kimiyo doesn't  _actually_ know the true reason why Hachi told her that they should meet up at Bearbucks. She thinks that Hachi actually did mean everything he said in that email, when the sad truth is, he  _didn't._

In the bathroom, Hachi combed his dark purple pompadour back—just the way it should be, of course. He smiles smugly at the slightly cracked bathroom mirror, bordered with a long strip of neon lights he bought for a cheap price at a thrift store that was going out of business. (He considers it the "undoubtedly greatest thing" ever gotten for a single dollar.) "Nice one, genius!" he shouts, pointing the comb at the mirror. "Poor Kimiyo doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. Today'll be the day when I've shown her who's top dog."

Glancing at the bathroom counter, he notices his pink sunglasses weren't there. Hachi usually wore them on the top of his head, even if the clouds reigned the sky. Some say he's a complete moron—usually from the mouth of Mahiko. Ever since the matchmaking event they had in senior year for Valentine's Day, she never looked at him in the same way.

 

Hachi snickers once, turning off the lights and walking out of the bathroom to put on his sunglasses, which were near his nightstand.

There's a knock on his apartment door before he grabs his phone. He opened the door to the smell of cheese pizza; at the other side of the doorway was a seemingly weary boy—around the same age as Hachi—whose eyes were covered by the visor of the branded cap, the name tag on his chest reading, in very sloppy letters, "Reiji Akamine".

"Pizza delivery for Hachirou Ishikawa...?" Reiji grumbles, feeling ready to get out of the apartment as soon as possible—Hachi's room was a pain to look at for even a millisecond!

" _Ohh,_ " Hachi says, recalling what happened late in the night; feeling hungry and seeing that the fridge provided him with little to no food to sustain himself with, he phoned up a pizza place (whoo, late night deliveries!) and ordered a whole cheese pizza. The delivery was delayed, since normally the delivery would take around thirty minutes, but due to some... minor setbacks, the delivery ended up taking three hours since Hachi hung up the phone. "Right, about that..."

Reiji seemed like he was about to scream as he exhales loudly. "Just give me the damn money."


	6. six - crush

As Vinca strolled along the sidewalk, her Munna keychain jingled, swinging side to side by the faux leather of her purse. She held her polka-dotted umbrella up to herself, until she takes a glance at an almost drenched Finch—who insisted he could manage well on his own with only the hood of his navy blue sweater covering his head.

"No, Elliot Collins," Vinca says firmly, holding her umbrella up so that it covered the two of them. She didn't like how Finch would just go outside without an umbrella for extra protection. "You're still gonna need this."

Finch didn't protest; he looked back at her, sighing. "Fine," he concedes, still covering his silvery lilac hair with the wet hood. "Thanks, Vinca..."

 

The walk is silent for two solid minutes before Vinca decides to intervene in the quietness of their walk. "You know..." the girl trails off, a giggle following her words. "I'm actually pretty glad that Suno's coming. I've seen how she acts around you, and honestly? I think she might even  _like_ you, Elliot Collins; I'm serious."

" _Like_ me?" Finch asks, perking his head up. What did she mean by that? "As in what way, Vinca Carre? Like, 'you're cool' or something?"

Vinca gave him a nudge on his shoulder, as if he were being irritating. "You know, Elliot,  _that_ way? The " _kinda_ love you" sort of way?"

The initially oblivious boy's cheeks redden in response, only now realizing what she meant. "O-oh," he stutters, nearly tripping on a pebble. _So maybe that was Suno's secret._ "I... I don't know why she would. What's there to _like_ about me?"

"Maybe she'll tell you when we get there, Elliot," Vinca said as Bearbucks came into view. "We all agreed to hang out, you know."


	7. seven - self-proclaimed prophet

Two days prior to her meeting with Hachi, Kimiyo had—and _surprisingly_ —received a call from Priam.

It wasn't a normal thing for him, a prophet who considers himself the god above all others; a deity with no interest in the devices of the inferior, to use a  _cell phone,_  given to him by dear Lisette,to contact one of his comrades. That day, she sat on a bench in the central park of the city when her phone buzzed. Looking over at her notification,  _the_ notification that the one and only  _Priam Tristan_ wanted to call her, she chortled in amusement. Seems that he's learning how to use a simple cell phone. Typical of an inexperienced _god._

So quickly, she accepted the call, and like she knew what Priam would have asked, had she not said anything first, she said, "Sure, Priam Tristan. You know, I find it surprising that you'd even  _call_ me, let alone  _use_ a phone in the first place. But besides that, what do you need?"

Priam stuttered on the other end of the line. "Y-yes, I know, but... you know how I live far from the city?"

"Yes, I do," Kimiyo laughed. "Let me take a guess—do you want to come visit?"

"Mhm..."

 

She took a stroll back to her apartment as she took out her keys from her pocket, opening the garage door to her Toyota car. "Yeah, I'll pick you up from there."

"Thanks..."

"It's no problem, Priam," Kimiyo replied, pressing a button on her car key to unlock the door to the driver's seat. "So, I'll pick you up by six, and you'll be staying at my apartment for the next few days. The couch I have is quite comfortable—you can sleep there."

This was Priam's time to make another one of his "mortal" statements. "For a mere mortal like you," he said, "you're not that bad. Once again, thanks for the help." And just like that, he hung up.

The ginger girl started her car and began driving to the faraway forest.

 

In the front passenger seat was Priam, fidgeting with his phone. Kimiyo steered the wheel, making a turn for the entrance to the city. "So, how was living alone in the forest going for you?" she asked him, her sunglasses shielding her from the sun.

"It's been alright, I suppose," Priam answered. "Though, some days feel pretty bland without Lisette..."

Kimiyo took a glance at Priam. "Lisette?"  _Oh, right._ _Zoey's already with Reiji. Lisette isn't actually dating anyone yet, but she and Priam were paired up for the matchmaking event in senior year. After that incident with Nanako at lunch one day, he acted all protective when he was around her. Then perhaps..._

She asked him, "Do you  _like_ her?"

Priam jumped in his seat, his face flushed. "E-excuse me?"

"Well, do you?"

"C-could we not discuss this?" he nervously suggested, gesturing to the radio. He tried to hide his embarrassment by turning towards the window next to him.

"Whatever you say,  _prophet,_ " Kimiyo teased, emphasizing the word "prophet" and turning the radio's volume up to the tune of Clean Bandit's  _Symphony._ Before sundown, they arrived in the city.

Priam was just unaware that Lisette had just moved in with Zoey.


	8. eight - soft and fluffy

Priam stayed on the couch of Kimiyo's apartment when she left, his head pressed to the two pillows on near the armrest. His lips formed into a smile when he hummed contently as he ran a hand through the pink and fluffy pillow on his chest.

It reminded him too much of Lisette.

Truth be told, he didn't fully recall what happened or what they'd discussed during the senior year matchmaking event, but he remembered that hug like it was yesterday. (Actually, she hugged him twice—before the names on the love calculator in the cafeteria were inevitably shuffled again due to technical difficulties.) For a moment that day, her light auburn hair brushed against his chest, sparking some sort of warm feeling within him, or whatever you call it.

He never felt like this for anyone, really. Well, maybe his parents were an exception, but that would've been more of familial love.

"This pillow's really fluffy," he mumbled, "but not as fluffy as your ha—"

And then he internally screamed because he realized he would _never_ say that to Lisette directly.

Sighing, Priam stopped playing with the pillow and looked up at the plain white ceiling, contemplating his feelings for a moment.  _Do I really like her?_ he quietly asked himself, thinking about what Kimiyo (teasingly) asked him on the ride home.

 

He lost his train of thought when his phone on the coffee table buzzed. Getting up, he saw that it was from Zoey.

 _hey, priam!_ the message read.  _lisette and i are at bearbucks having some coffee! wish you could join us. :3_ Then he noticed that attached to the message was a selfie of the two girls with a bear filter applied to it.

"Bearbucks?" Priam wondered aloud, looking off to the huge wall window, where many buildings of the city could be seen. "Where's that?"


	9. nine - pranked?

"And here's your black coffee, Miss Teranaga," Yuta says, smiling at Kimiyo. "Enjoy it while it's hot."

"Ooh, and good luck with Hachi!" Minnie exclaims, holding one thumb up at her and grinning joyfully.

Kimiyo gave them both a warm smile back as she took the to-go cup, filled with warm and delicious black coffee, from Yuta. "Thanks, you two," she replies, walking over to an empty table and anticipating Hachi's arrival.

 

Soon enough, Hachi barges in on the generally silent cafe, grabbing the attention of all its customers, ready to roll. Kimiyo nearly spilled her coffee all over her table, and Minnie let out a squeal.

" _Hey,_ Kimiyo!" he barks, turning his head to Kimiyo and laughing. "Guess what? You've been  _pranked,_ you hear me?!  _Pranked!_ "

Kimiyo gasped in surprise at the sudden noise; eyeing Hachi angrily, she wondered what was going through his head as he disturbed the peaceful atmosphere with his impudence. " _What_ is the meaning of this, Hachirou?" she answered strongly, demanding a response.

"I didn't tell you to come here just so you and I would have a _stupid_ talk about me not paying my rent on time." Hachi points a finger at her, his sunglasses conveniently dropping to his light brown eyes. "It was actually so you and I would settle the argument about who between the two of us is better—over a nice cup of coffee, just the way a boring girl like you would like it!"

"Oh dear," Kimiyo sighs, slamming a hand to her face in disappointment. "Hachi, we will  _not_ have this conversation! Not today!"

Hachi grumbled loudly. "You're a coward!"

 

Finch and Vinca had stepped in to drag Hachi away from the cafe by force, much to everyone's relief.

Prior to that, Vinca noticed Hachi shouting at Kimiyo from the outside of the building. "What's he doing now?" she said, laughing.

"You know him," Finch replied nonchalantly, walking towards the door to grab him by the hood. "He never learns."


	10. ten - struggles at 4AM

Reiji despises Mondays.

His hatred for them is especially apparent when face to face with—wait for it— _late night deliveries._

The first time his phone buzzed on Sunday, he didn't answer. The second time, he still didn't answer and tried to cover his ears under his pillow to block the sound away. But by the third time, Reiji had given up trying to resist. Thus, reluctantly, he raised himself up from his bed, letting go of his jumbo-sized midnight Lycanroc plushie that Zoey won and gave him for Christmas. In spite of feeling tired and his wish for more hours of sleep, because of some  _idiot_ who ordered pizza at _four in the morning,_  the rest of his sleep had to be saved for around an hour—or, if the traffic was being uncooperative, more than that.

"Damn it," he angrily whispered before putting on his "pizza delivery guy" uniform. Reiji knew that he may be an edgy emo by day, but by night he was the irritable, unwilling savior of any drunk guy who just happened to get his hands on the number of _Prescott's Palatable Pizza._ (Well, at least they actually paid good money.)

 

The traffic and the detours were a pain for poor Reiji to deal with as he leaned on the horn.

"Come  _on,_ " he growled from his seat, though his window was still closed; rolling it down, he shouted, "Move your damn car,  _idiot!_ "

The man driving the car in front of him brought his hand past his window frame and flipped him off, too much to his dismay. " _Ugh!_ " he had shouted, slamming on the horn one more time to emphasize his boiling anger.

The daylight neared the dark and gloomy Monday, but it still couldn't bring a smile to Reiji's face.

 

Once he arrived at his destination—a seemingly worn-down apartment—Reiji had stepped out of his car, rolling his eyes and muttering to himself to get this over with.

He quietly walked through the halls of the apartment until finally arriving at the door of Hachirou Ishikawa. He knew who he was, but he didn't show it. Instead, he just covered his eyes and gave the pizza to him.


	11. eleven - feathered earrings

_Hey, tor. Its yuta. At the coffee shop right now. U wanna come? :O_

Tori, a sleepy roommate, flutters his eyes open to see he received a text from his boyfriend. A ruffled blanket draped over his body before he hastily reached for his phone on the bedside table and read it. He smiles slightly and types away, having a need for an espresso.

_sure, babe ;) i'll get an espresso, by the way._

Promptly getting up, Tori quickly changes. (Many of his clothes looked particularly "womanly" on him, but what could he say? He was one for more feminine looks, and Yuta loved that about him.) He looks out the window and saw that the rain became mere showers. He'd still need a jacket, though, that's what. The one Yuta bought for him as a gift. He smiles again before grabbing his keys and locking his apartment door.

 

A single glance at a poster with Charizard and Venusaur in vivid colors made Tori inwardly grimace. He knew a boy who loved Pokemon, and a small joke about him uttered to somebody else broke their relationship. Even though Tori tried to apologize to him, Peter replied by sending him a t-shirt of a serpent, as if his intent were to tell him, "You're nothing but a snake." (It was true, in some way.)

Peter, his ex, was petty.

Tori didn't like that at all about him.

But the cafe was near. That's all that matters right now.

 

Quietly, Tori enters the chill cafe, immediately spotting a purple-haired boy behind the cashier.

"Hey, Tori," Yuta greets him, followed by a blush. "You look really nice today."

Tori chuckles. "So do you, even with an apron on."

"You wanted an espresso, right?" A mug of coffee is pushed across the corner of the counter, causing Tori to pick it up. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

 


	12. twelve - frappes pt. 1

"Jesus, Hachirou," Finch sighed, looking the pompadour-haired boy up and down. "What were you thinking?"

Hachirou simply shrugged his shoulders as if he were playing dumb, Finch's seriousness having no effect on the jester. "C'mon, Finch," he chuckled, "Kimiyo needed a little prank. What's life without me having to do it to 'em?"

"Oh my god." Finch covered his face with his hands as if he had been put on blast.

Vinca quietly giggled when she overheard Finch's and Hachirou's talk around the corner of the building as she was typing on her phone, texting someone.  _Hey, Suno. Where are you? We're at the cafe now; hope to see you there! :D_

 

Before long, a dark, light-haired girl nears the cafe, perking up at the sight of two people hanging around the entrance. "H-hey!" the girl then shouts, making her way across the street to greet Vinca, who extends her arms in welcoming.

"Suno!" Vinca exclaims, giving a brief embrace. She looks over the girl's outfit, her smile widening more. "You look great."

"T-thanks," Suno replies, nodding her head.

Then, Finch emerges from the side of the building, having successfully gotten rid of Hachirou. "Hey, Suno," he says simply, waving a hand. "Been a while. How's about we get some frappes at Bearbucks?"

Vinca and Suno agreed, walking towards the door.


End file.
